Silencio entre costuras
by Ruka Jimotoraku
Summary: Un grupo de amigos con varias historias interesantes que contar, cada una es para ellos buenos recuerdos, pues disfrutan de lo que hicieron, pero si te las cuentan tendrás que guardar silencio. /Pero ya vera haré que vea mi trabajo y que las costuras son mucho mas complicadas de lo que piensa, haré que lo sienta en carne propia/ Personajes principales y variados.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente de fanfiction, yo soy todavía nueva aquí y escribiendo fanfics así que espero que este les guste, y porfa perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Les agradezco a los que comentaron mi historia anterior, los reviews son los que más inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño comienzo y por favor díganme lo que piensan.**

 **He editado un poco este capítulo para dejarlo definitivamente como el prólogo, ustedes me dicen que opinan.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de las PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, son de Craig McCracken.**

 **…...**

 **Prólogo.**

 **Silencio entre costuras.**

Me decía novata, se reía y quería burlarse, le odie tanto que quise callarla, y entonces se me ocurrió, le demostrare mi talento, quiero que lo sienta y observe atentamente…

Es divertido, ahora soy yo quien ríe mientras ella deja caer lágrimas. No puede gritar y hace rato dejo de pedir que parara, solo puedo observar el líquido rojo en mis manos y sus labios, ahora esta simplemente hermosa, es de mis mejores trabajos, aunque lo mejor será darle un repaso así me aseguro.

Tomo de nuevo la aguja con hilo cubierta de rojo y la paso atravesando sus labios una y otra vez, ella se mueve, he descubierto me gusta ver esa cara de horror, de desesperación, como si me rogara con los ojos que parase, se ve mucho mejor con la mirada afligida que esa horrible mueca de superioridad que acostumbra a hacer. La miro feliz y porque no, con un poco de burla, al menos ahora mantendrá la boca cerrada como una muñeca.

Estoy cansada, mañana seguiré trabajando en ella, creo que botones morados quedaran bien con hilo negro en sus ojos, ¡Que emoción!, ahora no se burlara, es más, creo que le gusta, eso me dice su sonrisa cocida, y me dejo el bonito color de su sangre en mis dedos.

¡YA SE!, le traeré compañía, mañana escogeré los colores de hilo para sus presumidas amigas que de seguro ni siquiera se han preguntado donde está.

Ya verán, haré que todas queden preciosas como unas lindas muñecas.

 **…...**

 **Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado y quería agradecer a Jek Scarlet y Miss Nutella por los consejos, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Gracias y dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Un poco de mi

**Hola, lamento muchísimo la demora de esta historia, sé que varios se quedaron con la duda de quién era nuestra costurera y quien su muñeca, pues bueno en este capítulo responderé a sus dudas que fueron las que me inspiraron hacer otro capítulo de esta historia, que espero y les guste.**

 **Muy importante les agradezco de todo corazón los favs, follows y sobre todo a los que me dejaron un review, me encanto leer sus comentarios.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron uy feliz: dickory5, maniaca muajaja, HakumuHoshi, Antonia-la-loca y CONO.**

 **Bueno sin más demoras les dejo este capítulo que va dedicado a mis hermosas maniaca muajaja y dickory5, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de las PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, son de Craig McCracken.**

 **…** **...**

 **Un poco de mí.**

Poco a poco se va quedando dormida, obviamente no ha podido comer nada desde que coci su boca y eso ya hace un mes, a mi parecer ha resistido bastante porque, bueno…. Después de todo cuando coci los botones a sus ojos perdió sangre, no demasiada pero si la suficiente como para cubrir su rostro y mis manos, y lo mejor para ella es que no le dolió, creo que ni lo sintió pues la dormí con unos cuantos somníferos, aunque no sé, talvez sintió molestia, pues cuando termine con los botones de sus ojos y empecé a cocer su boca se removió un poco, pero no mucho, creo que no disfrute tanto hacer esta muñeca como la primera que intentaba revolcarse y gritar, jajajajajaja de tan solo recordarlo me da risa. De hecho con esta muñeca no me gaste tanto tiempo en hacerla, y cuando estuvo lista se portó obediente, la verdad esta chica no me cae tan mal o bueno, caía ya que ahora la veo "dormir" plácidamente, su cara se ve pálida, sin mencionar que esta helada.

-Aaahh, parece que mi muñeca ya se cansó… ahora que está muerta, no hay nada más que me interese hacerle.

Me acerco y tomo a Mary, una amiga lambe suelas de princesa y la coloco junto a la misma. La traje una semana después que a esa molestia de Morbucks que no aguanto mucho pues a las 4 semanas callo muerta la muy desgraciada, aunque debo admitir que era bastante bonita debajo de todo ese maquillaje que le quite dejando a la vista sus pecas, también logre quitarle esos horribles risos y dejarle el cabello naranjado que tiene ondulado y hasta los hombros con un pequeño moño morado, sus botones los escogí lila al igual que el hilo que sostiene su boca, y para terminarla le coloque un hermoso vestido de noche hasta las rodillas morado que yo misma hice y unas sencillas baletas negras; no fue mucho y quedo tal y como esperaba… como una preciosa muñeca; Mary tampoco fue difícil solo tuve que quitarle el fijador de su cabello negro y todo el maquillaje, le coloque un buzo rosa y una falda celeste con unos botines café, y los botones y el hilo azules bebe tal como antes sus ojos.

Bueno creo que les estoy contando esto con demasiada libertad y ustedes de seguro se preguntaran ¿Quién soy? Y talvez otros ¿Dónde estoy para estar tranquila con dos cadáveres en el suelo?, bueno será fácil contestar ambas preguntas, pero deben poner atención que esta historia incluye más personas.

Mi nombre es Robyn Snyder, tengo 15 años, vivo a las afueras de la ciudad de Saltadilla y estudio en el Instituto Central de Saltadilla; y el lugar donde me encuentro es en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad que encontré hace 4 años junto con mi grupo de amigos, que contándome a mi somos 6. Tengo que contarles un poco de cada uno de nosotros para que comprendan mejor y comienzo diciéndoles que tenemos la misma edad, y estudiamos en el mismo lugar y grupo.

Bueno comenzare con la mayor de las trillizas Utonio, cabello anaranjado y ojos rosas, es una gran estratega y muy inteligente, sin mencionar que sabe mentir realmente bien, gracias a ella hemos podido salirnos de varios embrollos fácilmente.

Buttercup es la trilliza del medio, cabello negro y ojos verdes, esta chica es competitiva y ruda, le gusta demostrar a quienes la retan que es la mejor y bueno eso no lo voy a negar del todo, porque no todos los días ves a una chica de 15 años que es capaz de dar una buena paliza a 4 chicos a la vez.

Bubbles es la menor de las trillizas, cabello rubio y ojos celestes, ella es la más traviesa que conozco, le gusta jugar con las personas, a simple vista tiene una apariencia tierna cosa sabe aprovechar muy bien, pues eso y que es demasiado rápida logra escapar de muchos problemas.

El siguiente del grupo es Mitch Mitchelson, cabello marrón y ojos negros, este chico en mi opinión sí que es un bruto, le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, pero debo admitir que cuando quiere es ingenioso y sabe obtener lo que quiere, la mayoría de veces con trampa pero nunca lo descubren.

Ahora vamos con Dexter Styl, pelirrojo de ojos azules, él mismo se denomina como un genio, en especial cuando de computadoras se trata, es capaz de ingresar a cualquier sistema por más protección que tenga, es todo un hacker y como a todos nosotros, no lo descubren nunca.

Finalmente estoy yo, al fin, sin duda nuestro grupito es grande, por lo menos eso pienso yo, bueno mi nombre ya lo conocen Robyn Snyder, tengo el cabello castaño claro y ojos azul claro, a mi lo que más se me da es lastimar a los demás ya sea físicamente (ya ven las muñecas que tengo) o mentalmente, las confundo y disfruto de hacerlo.

Estas son nuestras personalidades reales, porque claro en el instituto y en especial con nuestros padres somos muy distintos; las personas que conocemos piensan muy bien de nosotros, que somos buenas personas y buenos estudiantes y blablablá, pero no está mal, porque es lo que nosotros queremos que piensen, pues así las cosas son más fáciles cuando nos convienen; les resumiré como es que nos ven las personas, a Blossom y Dexter estudiantes excepcionales, Buttercup y Mitch asombrosos deportistas y a Bubbles y a mí como grandes artistas (me refiero en materias como artes, música y cocina); en todo caso solo actuamos enfrente de otras personas y solo nos llegan a conocer realmente nuestras víctimas, porque no crean que soy la única que le gusta maltratar gente, o no, eso sí que está lejos de la realidad, no tienen idea de los secretos que guarda esta cabaña y bueno ahora con mis dos muñecas guardara aún más.

Ya saben un poco de mí, talvez les cuente más después y puedan conocer a mis amigos, les enseñare el significado que nosotros le damos a la palabra divertirse.

-Por ahora es todo, quiero hacer algo con estas muñecas antes de que se pudran.

 **…** **...**

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy, me esforcé haciendo este capítulo y espero que les guste tanto como a mi hacerlo. También quiero aclarar que tenía el pensamiento de que esta historia en un comienzo sería un drable, pero sus comentarios en serio que me inspiraron a continuarla, así que ahora mi idea es hacer varios capítulos y dejar el primero que monte como el prólogo y este será el primer capítulo, otra cosa, ya saben que el género de esta historia es terror y angustia así que probablemente hallan más muertes que intentare describir mejor cada vez mientras voy mejorando.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo me gustaría que ustedes elijan entre Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Mitch y Dexter, para contar una de sus historias.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y comenten que con los reviews me inspiro y aprendo.**

 **Por cierto incluí el personaje de Dexter porque me gusta la relación que podría llegar a tener con las superpoderosas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
